Mogu Mogu no Mi
The Mogu Mogu no Mi is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a mole hybrid and a full mole at will. Mogu is short for , the Japanese word for mole. It can also be short for "mogumogu", a phrase meaning to chew one's words, which describes Miss Merry Christmas' manner of speech. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, it is called the Diggy-Diggy Fruit. In the FUNimation dub, it is correctly called the Mole-Mole Fruit. It was eaten by Miss Merry Christmas. Its powers were first explained by Chopper to Usopp before actually being clearly seen.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 183 and Episode 113, Chopper explains to Usopp about Miss Merry Christmas' Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Miss Merry Christmas, is that the user is able to move underground as if they were swimming in a pool. They are also able to attack their enemies with mole-claws the size of bananas. A powerful enough user will just simply smash through any stone structures in their way without losing any speed whilst traveling underground. The tunnels that the user makes by digging can also be used by their allies to aid them in fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapters 183–184 and Episode 113, Mr. 4 and Lassou are seen also using Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels. Unfortunately, the tunnels can also be used by enemies as well.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 184 and Episode 114, Usopp is seen using Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels also. The major weakness of this is that all the tunnels that are dug are interconnected; this means a large scale attack, like an explosion, sent into the tunnels could greatly damage the user and their allies.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 185 and Episode 114, Chopper uses Lassou to create a large explosion in Miss Merry Christmas' network of tunnels. Other than that the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Miss Merry Christmas, have been used primarily for combat. During her and Mr. 4's battle against Usopp and Chopper, the way she used her mole hybrid form in a sequence of events, greatly resembled to the game of "whack a mole".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 185 and Episode 114, Miss Merry Christmas is seen evading Usopp in a "whack a mole" fashion. Mainly when Usopp tried to use the 5-Ton Hammer on her and she kept retreating into her holes. The majority of her named techniques while in her mole hybrid form were also first seen being used during the same battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 185 and Episode 114, Miss Merry Christmas is seen using several techniques with her mole hybrid form. The named techniques that are used by Miss Merry Christmas that involve the Devil Fruit are the follow: * : From the opening of one of her molehills, Miss Merry Christmas leaps into the air and swan dives underground. This technique is called Mole Swimming Stealth Style in the Viz Manga', Mole Swimming: Mole-Fish Escape' in the FUNimation dub, and Woodchuck Swimming Stealth Style in the 4Kids dub. * : Miss Merry Christmas attacks her opponent with her half-mole form's claws. This attack can be done from underground while close to the surface or by leaping out at her opponent. It's name is derived from when she attacks her opponent. The way she attacks, as well as her claws, resembles a banana. This is called''' Mole Banana''' in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Woodchuck Banana in the 4Kids dub. * : Miss Merry Christmas grabs her opponent's feet from underground and starts tunneling rapidly, dragging him/her along the surface with her. This is called Moletown Highway in the Viz Manga, Woodchuck Highway: Off and Running in the 4Kids dub, and Molehill Highway in the FUNimation dub.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 185 and Episode 114, Miss Merry Christmas uses Mogurazuka Highway and Mogu Mogu Impact against Usopp. * : After performing Mogurazuka Highway, Miss Merry Christmas steers her opponent into a wall, smashing him/her into it with great force. This is simply called Mole Impact in the Viz Manga, Mole-Mole Impact '''in the FUNimation dub, and '''Woodchuck Wallbanger in the 4Kids dub. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, in order to match with the Miss Merry Christmas' name change to Miss Groundhog's Day, the animal with which the fruit allows her turn to was also changed. The animal which she turns to was changed from a mole to a groundhog. This change also included changing Usopp's penguin assumption regarding Miss Merry Christmas' hybrid form. This change however was only dialogue-wise. Despite the dub stating she was a groundhog, she still looked like a mole. The name of "Diggy Diggy" also didn't catch the naming scheme of other Zoans as it did not list the species name in any way. Trivia *A running gag due to the Miss Merry Christmas' shape when she turns to a mole hybrid is that Usopp mistakes her for a penguin.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 184 and Episode 113, Usopp mistakes Miss Merry Christmas for a penguin. References External Links *Mole — Wikipedia article about moles in general Site Navigation ca:Mogu Mogu no Mi Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan